Un altar de luces
by NuezYDulce
Summary: AU. Para Rin Taisho, desde hace unos años, el árbol tiene un significado especial. Es la mejor ofrenda que les puede dar. Fic participante de: "Luto Navideño: Sin champán en la mesa" del foro: La aldea Sengoku


Fic participante de: "Luto Navideño: Sin champán en la mesa" del foro: La aldea Sengoku

Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Un altar de luces.**

Un árbol navideño alto, de unos dos metros y decorado con gran esmero: Esferas de varios colores, luces y adornos hechos a mano. Una tira de campanitas y otra de pequeños ángeles abrazando el árbol y dándole un brillo especial, lleno de ternura. La casa que hospeda a tan maravilloso tributo a la tradición popular es, contrariamente, sencilla. Arreglada de forma modesta, con el presupuesto de una estudiante promedio que trabaja medio tiempo y tiene ayuda un poco indirecta de sus padres.

Rin Taisho es amante del colorido navideño, en realidad, es amante de todas las fiestas y celebraciones, sean nativas de su país o no. Su sonrisa radiante es el adorno perfecto, el mejor accesorio y siempre resalta, sin importar la época del año.

Pero no importa cuánto se esmere en compensarlo con el adorno de su árbol navideño; su sonrisa es un poco opaca desde hace un par de años.

Desde que tuvo que mudarse y vivir sola.

Subió la escalera metálica con cuidado, esperando alcanzar la punta del árbol y colocar la estrella dorada y llena de luces que culminaría su obra. Se tambaleó un poco, cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza, asustada. Pero el recuerdo de su padre la hizo reaccionar rápidamente y logró mantener el equilibrio. Un peldaño más y estaba a la altura necesaria, era bajita, no como su padre que ponía la estrella en su lugar con facilidad.

Eso siempre la llenaba de emoción.

Pero ahora le tocaba a ella terminar. Debía ser fuerte, valiente. Tanto como lo era su madre, quien a pesar de su aparente fragilidad física siempre supo imponerse. No por nada había terminado con un hombre tan poco común como marido. Ambos, indomables.

Colocó al fin la estrella, sin poder evitar ensimismarse durante unos segundos. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, dio unas palmaditas a sus mejillas y comenzó el descenso hasta el piso. Se alejó un par de metros para poder observar su árbol a detalle. Lucía hermoso, radiante. Tal como ellos lo merecían.

No porque dentro de unos días fuera el aniversario luctuoso de los seres que le dieron la vida debía estar sumergida en un mar de tristeza. Lamentándose en un rincón y llorando sin remedio. Esa era la mejor ofrenda que les podía ofrecer.

Tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón, tenía frío y estaba cansada. Una manta, un té caliente y un poco de televisión era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, por alguna razón la televisión sólo mostraba comerciales que la intentaban lastimar. Se centró en el canal infantil, a decir verdad, ese era su favorito. Rin siempre tendría el alma de una niña, y era eso lo que hacía que las personas a su alrededor formaran lazos rápidamente con ella.

Le pareció escuchar el movimiento de un objeto sobre la mesita de té. Su teléfono tenía una alarma, estaba a punto de apagarse. Antes de levantarse por el cargador se fijó en los demás avisos en la pantalla: "16 llamadas perdidas de Kohaku". Al parecer estaba tan entusiasmada con el arreglo de su casa que no escuchó la vibración. Le devolvería la llamada en cuanto su teléfono volviera a la vida. A ninguna chica le gustaba que su novio estuviera demasiado preocupado por ella, y menos, sin razón. O al menos, no a ella.

Retomó su lugar en el sillón después de conectar su celular. Sus manos estaban frías, las frotó esperando darles un poco de calor pero el poco que logró obtener se fue a los pocos instantes. Necesitaba guantes. Antes de ir decidió tocar su cara, quería comparar temperaturas. Y, un poco sin querer cubrió todo su rostro con las manos.

No podía aguantar más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y las emociones se volvieron un huracán. Hipaba sin que sus manos lograran callar el sonido, por lo que terminó retirándolas y colocándolas en sus rodillas, apretujando la tela de su vestido. Aun entre tanto llanto logró esbozar una sonrisa. E intentó limpiar el caudal que se había vuelto su cara.

—Por favor, perdónenme. Sé que no debo llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo. Los extraño mucho, padre, madre. Cuiden mucho de mí desde el cielo. Prometo ser más fuerte, pero permítanme llorar hoy…

La sonrisa, que era sincera, se desvaneció de a poco para formar un gesto doloroso. Rin se abrazó a sí misma. No quería vivir del seguro que dejaron, probablemente por idea de su padre, siempre precavido. Ni quería tener que prepararse ella sola para enfrentar al mundo, como lo hizo su madre. Los quería a ellos.

Sabía que el dolor nunca se iría, pero esperaba poder volver a dar esa sonrisa que ellos, cada uno a su forma, elogiaban tanto. Quería superarlo…

Por ellos, por ella y porque sabía, que siempre estarían con ella. El calor que se posaba en sus hombros se lo confirmaba.

—Seré más fuerte.

Era hora de llamar a Kohaku. Debía abrirse y permitir que las personas la acompañaran en ese dolor.

Después de todo, es más divertido decorar el árbol cuando hay más de una persona entusiasmada.

Fin.

….

Y bueno, hasta ahora logré terminar este drabble. He tenido un bloqueo y esto es lo que ha salido, sin embargo, los invito a pasarse al foro de "La aldea Sengoku", ahí de seguro encuentran fics mejores, o bien, pueden participar ustedes. Hay más actividades divertidas también.

Gracias por leer, les recuerdo que este fic está terminado y ni tendrá continuación. ¿Merece review?


End file.
